There has been significant progress in the development of antibody-based therapies over the years. For example, investigators have identified not only a variety of cancer-specific markers but also a variety of antibodies that bind specifically to those markers. Antibodies can be used to deliver certain molecules, for example, a toxin or an immune stimulatory moiety, for example, a cytokine, to a cancer cell expressing the marker so as to selectively kill the cancer cell (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,541,087; and 5,650,150).
The KS-¼ antibody is a mouse-derived monoclonal antibody directed against human epithelial cell adhesion molecule (EpCAM). EpCAM is expressed at very low levels on the apical surface of certain epithelial cells. For example, EpCAM is expressed on intestinal cells on the cell surface facing toward ingested food and away from the circulation, where it would not be accessible to most proteins and cells of the immune system (Balzar et al. [1999] J. Mol. Med. 77:699-712).
Under certain circumstances, however, EpCAM is highly expressed on certain cells, for example, tumor cells of epithelial origin. Typically, these tumor cells have lose their polarity with the result that EpCAM is expressed over the entire surface of the cell. Thus, EpCAM is a convenient tumor-specific marker for directing antibody-based immune-stimulatory moieties to tumor cells (Simon et al. [1990] Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA 78:2755-2759; Perez et al. [1989] J. Immunol. 142:3662-3667).
However, antibodies can have an associated immunogenicity in the host mammal. This is more likely to occur when the antibodies are not autologous. Consequently, the effectiveness of antibody-based therapies often is by an immunogenic response directed against the antibody. The immunogenic response typically is increased when the antibody is derived in whole or in part from a mammal different than the host mammal, e.g., when the antibody is derived from a mouse and the recipient is a human. Accordingly, it may be helpful to modify mouse-derived antibodies to more closely resemble human antibodies, so as to reduce or minimize the immunogenicity of the mouse-derived antibody.
Although a variety of approaches have been developed, including, for example, chimeric antibodies, antibody humanization and antibody veneering, Accordingly, there is a need in the art for antibodies that bind to cancer specific markers and that have reduced immunogenicity when administered to a human. Further, there is a need in the art for antibodies that deliver toxins or immune stimulatory moieties, for example, as fusion proteins or immune conjugates to a cancer specific marker to selectively kill the tumor cell.